Clock Tower
by fantacination
Summary: an AU akusora drabble. Sora always passed by the clock tower on the way home...


**Title: Clock Tower**

**Author: fantacination**

**Disclaimer: **Axel and Sora are the property of Square Enix and Disney.

**Note: **The clock tower is fairly large- enough for some living space .

**---------**

Sora always passed by the Clock Tower on the way home. He liked to look at it, idly wondering how it came to be there, far from any other sort of structure in the city. His mother had forbidden him against going in, and Sora had reluctantly complied, contenting himself with hearing the clock chime the hours of the day.

It stood in an empty lot like a stick in the sand, dark and almost haunted. It very nearly looked like it came from another world, sometimes. Nobody ever went there, and nobody ever wanted to. It merely stood like a vanguard over lost secrets, day after day.

Until now.

A man, his hair a wild shock of red that reminded Sora a little of his own, sat on one of the tree stumps surrounding the Clock Tower's spacious base. His lithe, lanky form was wrapped in black leather as he curled about the remainder of the tree. He had a lighter in his hands, idly flashing orange-yellow as he lit and unlit it.

The teen stared for a long while before continuing on his way. It wasn't any of his business.

But he saw him again the next day. And the day after that. Every single day Sora would pass by after the first, he would be there.

Sometimes he was merely sitting there and staring out into the sun-stained sky. Other times he would emerge from the depths of the tower, only half-dressed, with black trash bags to deposit on a pyre outside or other things.

He grew to like watching that tall, graceful figure. There was something alluring about the confident strides and the sway of his hips. Whenever he caught himself staring too much, the teen forcibly ran as far away from the lot as he could.

But he always came back the next day.

And then, as suddenly as he had appeared, he vanished.

By then, Sora had gotten used to that stranger's presence, like a new fixture of the clock tower he had grown up knowing. The azure-eyed boy expected the black-clothed figure to be there as much as he expected the Clock Tower to sound the hour of day. To have him suddenly disappear… it was strange. And it settled on him like an itch he wanted to scratch.

So he tentatively pushed that low gate open- it was always open- and stepped through onto the grounds. It felt like a ghost town, completely abandoned, this far in. For a moment, he was small again, exhilaration filling him as he pretended to explore 'new worlds'.

Nobody was around so the teen entered the Clock Tower itself, expecting dust and cobwebs hanging from the rafters. But although the door could use replacing, the room within was clean and newly-dusted, basic furniture filling it's expanse. There was even a small couch that looked serviceable, if not entirely comfortable.

"And what would you be doing here?" The voice is unfamiliar, smooth and low. Sora whipped around, his arm striking out instinctively.

The man caught his hand, maneuvering it harmlessly out of the way. "Whoa, there, boy. I'm not the one trespassing." Up close, the brunette could see that his eyes were green, bright like an open fire. Two black tattoos marred the skin beneath his eyes like painted tears.

"You're here." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sora knew they sounded dumb.

The redhead only raised one eyebrow at him.

"I…was wondering…" Suddenly, coming here didn't seem to be such a good idea. The younger looked down, casting about for something to say. Then, he realized that the man was carrying a plastic bag full of beer.

"You're _that_ boy, aren't you? The one who keeps passing by and staring at me through the gates?" He released Sora's arm.

His cheeks stained a bright red to rival the man's hair. "I-I…" he spluttered incoherently.

"Hmm, I'm Axel. I won't say it again, so you better remember it. Do you have a name, sir?" he teased lightly. The awkwardness in the situation started to fade away.

"Oh, I'm Sora," he responded readily, beaming a smile.

"Sora," he rolled the name on his tongue almost like a piece of candy, "how old are you?"

"Eighteen, last week."

"Congratulations- how'd you like to join me as I celebrate finally putting this place into some type of fucking order?" The titian-haired man gestured towards the beer, a wicked smile twisting his mouth. _Dangerous_, Sora thought.

_No,_ his mind said "Okay," his mouth replied.

Soon, they were sitting on the couch, the beer on the ground between them. Axel casually handed him a can, still cold and damp. Sora had never drunk, but he reasoned that it couldn't be that bad. He downed half the can in one gulp, suddenly thirsty.

"So, Sora what brings you to my humble abode?"

"You live here?" The alcohol tasted funny on his tongue, but not entirely unpleasant.

"Something like that." Axel popped the can expertly and continued, " My great-uncle used to own and look after this place. After he died, no one bothered to look after it anymore, so it got like this. He left it to anyone in the family who would want it. As it turns out, that's me." He made a small 'ta-dah' gesture with his hands, that same grin still on his face.

"Hmm, that makes sense, I guess!" the younger paused to sip at his beer. "I came because I didn't see you." He was starting to get a little lightheaded.

"Oh? Did you miss seeing my hot body so much?"

"Yeah." What was he saying?

There was a pause, then laughter. "An honest one, I see. You're very different, Sora."

"Different?"

"Yep." Axel paused and gave him a wink. "I think I like it."

After that, the night was a blur, and he couldn't remember how many cans they've drunk anymore. Sometime after the third, he'd lost count. All he could think of was Axel's lips and what would those taste like? Feel like? On him…?

And then there was a tangle of limbs and a hot, sticky mouth and hands all over him, gasps and little moans as they pushed aside clothes to get at supple skin and flesh.

He wasn't sure how it got to this point, with him on the dusty couch, completely naked and arcing up wantonly into Axel's lean body as the redhead drove into him with each roll of slender hips. He's never done this before but he can't help the way his body reacts underneath those expert fingers. He'd never done this before, and he can't stop

"Ah, Ah"

"Don't tell me you forgot my name already?" Even breathless and stoned, that voice remained teasing.

"Axel!" Sora gasped out, the world washing away in an overflow of white. Darkness falls fast over it, like a blanket. He barely registered the other's own release before he fell into unconsciousness.

When Sora woke, he had a pounding headache and a cellphone with 23 calls from home.

When he woke he was spooned against a man with flaring crimson hair and the softest smile on his slumbering face.

And then he had the strangest feeling that he would be seeing a lot more of the inside of the clock tower from then on.

_fin_

**---------**

A/N: Haven't tried this pairing ever before either ; As I'm a RikuRokuRiku fan, this was an interesting to write :) The setting for this came fairly quickly, as well... I rather liked this one... Originally done as a drabble request for one lazzchan in LJ.

Tell me what you think?


End file.
